Cupids Arrow
by Paramoregeek
Summary: Seven loving Chakotay will soon realize that she doesn't really love Chakotay. Her love would fall and bring together her love with her captain that will soon bring a munity. Will Janeway and Seven be together at the end? Or wll the queen take it away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there umm well how are we? Haha, umm I was watching some youtube videos and I came across two that kind of inspired me to write this story, I admit that it's a bit well sort of not really like my first story's but hey at least I'm trying random things for my story right. Any who I give you this one on and it's called: Cupid's Arrow. I was planning to call it Unimatrix Zero but no one voted for that so yer. Enjoy.**

**Seven Point of View.**

"_Chakotay to Seven,"_ Chakotay called over the com,  
"Seven here, what is it commander?"  
_"I was checking to see if we were on tonight for dinner?"_ Chakotay asked. Chakotay and I have been together for five months and he tries to keep our relationship low profiled.  
"Yes we are." I replied, I was in astrometrics looking at new courses for home as we were trapped in the Delta quadrant.  
_"Great see you then."_ I smiled and got back to work. I walked out of astrometrics and head over to Engineering to help B'Elanna that's if we don't into an argument again. I walked in to the turbo lift and told the computer to take me to Engineering, until we stop at a deck where Captain Janeway came in to the turbo lift with Lt Tom Paris.

They kept on talking as I lay in the shadows, I don't know but I feel something weird or different when I'm near Janeway. We came to my deck the turbo lift doors open and I started to walk out I looked at Janeway and she smiled at me I had no choices but to smile back then continue making my way to Engineering. Walking through the door and all you can hear is B'Elanna yelling at an Ensign for not doing the right thing, she then looked at me then said,  
"You're late."  
"I'm sorry I got hold up in astrometrics." I replied, trying as much as I can not to yell back. As a Borg I never did anything like this but now it's different becoming an individual.

"Right moving on, I need you to help me with the warp manifolds are out of line and I got an ENSIGN WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! Feel up to the challenge?"  
"Yes I guess." I start following B'Elanna to a console and start to help. 

**Janeway Point Of View**

_Captains log things are going well on voyager and nothing says all good then Tom Paris asking me to marry him and B'Elanna. With the wedding not that far away I continue helping Seven to become her own individual self so far she has been on good terms. _

"Captain," Tom called as I walked to the turbo lift to get to the bridge.  
"Yes Tom?"  
"I was thinking why don't we get the Delta flyer up and running get a crack staff and we can work on it."  
"The Delta flyer?"  
"Yer the name of the new shuttle what do you think? I mean you did destroy the last how many?"  
"I get it I get it. That will be fine." We got to the turbo lift there we saw Seven, she stepped back as Tom and I got in the turbo lift. As Tom carried on talking about his ideas for the new shuttle I kept thinking about Seven who is standing right behind us."Captain? Captain?" Tom said as the turbo lift stopped at Engineering Seven walked out gracefully I shed a smile to her and well surprisingly she gave me a smile back.  
"Captain?" Tom said again this time waving his arms in my face.  
"Sorry Tom what were you saying?"  
"I was saying if we can get the work started tomorrow and have B'Elanna, Seven, Tuvok and Harry working with me that won't be a problem right?"  
"Not a problem at all I'll tell them to follow your orders."

The turbo lift doors open to the Bridge walking on to the bridge to get to my chair while the crew talked to each other.  
"Commander perhaps you would like to shed a little light on this party to the Captain." Tuvok said.  
"Shed some light on what party?" I asked Tuvok and Chakotay.  
"Well Neelix thought it would be a good idea to throw a party in the mass hall, having a little break from all the work and according to him it's someone's birthday." Chakotay said.  
"Oh whose birthday is it?" I looked at Chakotay puzzled.  
"It's B'Elanna's birthday and the fact that we're going to plan a birthday party for it; she is going to kill me." Tom said as we all laughed at him.

"Chakotay tell Neelix to have the mass hall ready at 0200 so we can set it up and make sure everyone of the crew is there. Also I think we should assign Seven to help B'Elanna then get her in at the last minute what do you think?" I said.  
"I'll get right on it Captain." Chakotay left the bridge and started on work on B'Elanna's birthday party while we continue our course for home. I head over to my ready room, got a coffee and started do some reviews on the daily logs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy all. Sorry about the last chapter I know it was a bit short but I promise as I continue writing on I shall make sure that the chapters are longer. Cheers**

**SPOV.**

Working alongside B'Elanna in the Jefferies tubes, so far I haven't got on B'Elanna bad side. Somehow I kept on thinking about Janeway surprisingly this is all new to me.  
_"Chakotay to Seven?"_ Chakotay contacting me over the combadge.  
"Yes commander?" I respond B'Elanna looked at me.  
_"I need you to report to Astrometrics quickly."_ B'Elanna then cut in to the convocation.  
"Commander can't it wait I need Seven's help with one of the power cufflings?"  
_"Sorry Lieutenant, it will be a minute."_ B'Elanna sighed and looked at me waving her arm saying you can go.  
"I'm on my way Commander." Crawling out of the Jefferies tubes and back on to deck 10. Heading to Astrometrics walking as fast as I can, guessing he wanted to see me as bad as I do.

Entering Astrometrics there Chakotay stood at the console looking at the view screen, he slowly turned to me as I hugged him and kissed him softly. He stopped kissing me and held me close to him, he then said,  
"I need you to look after B'Elanna while we set up the mess hall for her surprise party."  
"Umm I was assigned to be on the bridge soon." I replied.  
"I know but it's just that the Captain agreed to get the surprise party up and running, surprising the captain wants you to stay with B'Elanna."Sighed and smiled at Chakotay he then place a kiss on my forehead.  
"Looks like we will be having our date tomorrow night" Chakotay said.  
"I can't I have to work on the bridge tomorrow night." I replied.

"Oh well I'll have to think of something to make it up to you." I nodded and started heading back to Engineering, to the Jefferies tube helping B'Elanna. Reaching to B'Elanna I sighed quietly and continue on working on the power cufflings. Working with B'Elanna for another few more hours let's hope this party is successful.

**JPOV. **

In the mess hall as we set it up for B'Elanna's birthday party and nothing can beat me to have a coffee, we had most of everything set up. Yet nearly three times B'Elanna almost walked in I got to admit Seven is trying her hardest to keep B'Elanna out as much she did. I had to admit I feel different around Seven it was something about her that just kind of making me wanting her, maybe it's just a weird feeling either way this was something that I can't show at this time.  
"Captain? Captain?" Neelix called.  
"Yes Neelix" I replied.  
"Coffee?"  
"Yes please thank you Neelix."  
"No worry's captain besides you had your coffee and confusion look, what seems to be puzzling you?"

Neelix knew everyone very well he was there to help anyone, when you looked down he would do anything to try and help.  
"Just a weird feeling Neelix nothing to worry about." I replied to his question.  
"Now captain come talk it out I am here to let talk to me." Neelix said shaking his head at me. I sighed there was no way of getting out of this one unless someone called me back to the bridge but there was no emergency.  
"I don't know Neelix I just been feeling the strain and that my emotions might be taking over can we really not talk about it."  
"Are you sure captain cause like I said I am happy to help if you need it?"  
"I'm fine Neelix really, if anyone needs me I'll be in my ready room." I walked out of the mess hall making my way to the turbo lift, getting to the turbo lift I stumble on seeing Seven and B'Elanna working together.

Waiting for the turbo lift to stop at the bridge I was looking at Seven from behind B'Elanna as they talked, Seven caught a sight of me smiling at looking at her. Seven blushed a little without B'Elanna noticing a little quick smile back in a cute way, Seven quickly turned back to the data pad that B'Elanna while I chuckled a little, softy. Turbo lift doors open B'Elanna walked out first as Seven followed before the doors closed Seven gave me a wink then was gone as the doors closed and the turbo lift continued on its way to the bridge. As the lift continue on its way to the bridge I start to think of Seven more then I was, it was like I started something that I anit sure of. I mean is there something that is making me feel this way or is it the fact that after teaching her and helping her to become a individual it starting to show that I was somewhat starting to like her in a way.

**SPOV.**

Passing Janeway in the turbo lift she stood behind B'Elanna shearing a little smile causing me to start a little blush luckily B'Elanna didn't see it or looked over at Janeway giving me these sort of smiles.  
"The Plasma manner folds are stable for now and the warp core is fine as well, a partly the Doctor is saying that his program needs an update." B'Elanna continue raving on but I kind of zoned out when I was looking at Janeway, there is something about her that was making me feel warm and in a sense liking her in a way I couldn't be sure. We came to deck ten, B'Elanna headed out first while I followed before the turbo lift doors closed I quickly gave Janeway a wink.  
"How's things with Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked, as I turned to her. B'Elanna knew because Chakotay and her are really best friends, she hasn't threaten me about breaking his heart but she has threaten him if he breaks my heart.

"Chakotay kind of had to replaned our date tonight." I said.  
"Why did he do that?" B'Elanna asked couresly.  
"I'm not too sure."  
"You want me to go talk to him?"  
"No, no its alright." I sighed at the end of talking about Chakotay. I am rather confused about my feelings for Chakotay and for Janeway, but is my feelings for Janeway I'm not sure about. Following B'Elanna to sick bay and the Doctor isn't there either he is off line or he is in the holodeck doing whatever he does in the holodeck.  
"Computer, where's the EMH?" B'Elanna asked.  
"The EMH is offline." The main computer replied.  
"Right and I told him to be online now, computer activate the EMH." B'Elanna said.  
"Please state the medical emergency? Oh you have arrived." The Doctor said as he turned to us.

"Yer and I told you to stay online did I not? " B'Elanna asked the Doctor.  
"Well I got deactivated by Tom at the holodeck because I was beating him in golf." The Doctor replied.  
"Right whatever, now what do you wants us to do to your program?" B'Elanna asked.  
"I need you to install into my program some more Shakespeare into my program." The Doctor said.  
"You want poetry, Shakespeare's poetry?" B'Elanna asked in a raving tone. I started to tune out when B'Elanna started talking, well arguing about the new download to the Doctors program. Starting to think about Janeway again is this telling me something what is it, why am I thinking of Janeway don't I still love Chakotay. I know I love Chakotay I do but was there something else maybe not the feelings for Chakotay are there any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV.**

Seven and B'Elanna were due to be in the Mass hall in five minutes and we're all hiding behind the counter whispering away. Tom was going to propose as well tonight the night of B'Elanna's birthday, we saw the shadows of B'Elanna and Seven coming to the Mass Hall we all silence up and waited for Seven and B'Elanna come in to the room.  
"I would kill for a cup of coffee right about now." B'Elanna said as she walked in while Seven tagged behind.  
"Oh don't tell me there's a power failure in the Mass hall now." B'Elanna asked Seven.  
"Alright I won't," Tom said, "But I will say Happy Birthday." We heard a slight gasp from B'Elanna as we all jumped up and said happy birthday, the lights turned on and we all jumped up out of the counter.  
"I'm going to kill you Tom." B'Elanna said but Tom just smiled at her. I went off and talked to Harry and Ensign Wildmen. As I looked through the crowd of people talking I then saw Seven talking to Chakotay, B'Elanna and Tom.

"So captain is it alright for Naomi to be on the bridge sometime?" Ensign Wildmen asked. Naomi was one of the first ones that were born on Voyager and she told us that she wanted to be the Captain's Assistance.  
"Ensign it would be good if Naomi will be on the bridge how about some time next week?" I replied.  
"I'll let you know captain." As Harry and Ensign Wildmen continue talking to each other while I went off to find Seven so I can talk to her. I found Seven but my smile turned to a frown when I saw Seven and Chakotay talking and hugging each other, my heart sank when I saw them kissed. I had to walk away even though I knew that Seven and I aren't going out I knew if I stayed any longer I would be hurt. I started to walk out of the mess hall; Seven spotted me walking out as I saw out the corner of my eye. I headed out noticing that Seven was going to follow me out she started to chase me, I kept on walking away from Seven.  
"Captain!" Seven called but I didn't stop.

Seven kept on calling out for me but I kept on walking away from her until she called my name. "Kathryn!" I was brought to a stop. I turned to her with my arms fold a cross my chest, Seven caught up to me and stood in front of me without saying a word for five seconds then she spoke.  
"Why did you leave the mess hall?" Seven asked.  
"I have some things to do." I replied  
"I think that's a lie Kathryn."  
"That's captain to you!" I said back serious  
"No its different now, lately you been acting different around me. You smiled at me when I left the turbo lift to see B'Elanna, you gave me a little smile when I was B'Elanna."  
"That's nothing!" I jumped in but Seven cut in again.  
"Again you hide it but you know, I saw you watching me tonight when I was talking to B'Elanna, Tom and Chakotay. I also saw you going from happy to sad when you spotted me and Chakotay together that's when you left."

"And this you notice, so tell me why have you seen me watching you?" Seven paused before answering my question, she knew I was watching her and she was watching me.  
"I also notice a few things from you," I said to Seven, "I smiled at you, you smiled back and again when you with B'Elanna a little smile you were blushing leaving the turbo lift you gave me a little wink Seven, and tonight. Well don't get me wrong Seven but you chased after me now what does that tell you?" Seven hold her paused for a long time and she knew what I was on about. We remained silent for awhile what is running through Seven's head now, I knew it was a blunt what we said but there is something but what.  
"Kathryn can we continue this talk somewhere else?" Seven asked.  
"The shuttle bay." I replied. Knowing that no one will bug us there. Seven and I walked to the shuttle bay I looked at her from the corner of my eye notice she looked at me back I quickly averted my eyes so I won't be caught gazing at her. Almost reaching the shuttle bay we continue walking in to the shuttle bay when Chakotay called for Seven.

Seven told him that she had something to do so that he wouldn't ask any more questions or ask if she would sneak out to see him. Seven just stayed with me, what did this mean why was she putting Chakotay off or not going to him? We got to the shuttle bay and walked in to the Delta Flyer and closed the shuttle door, to make sure no one enters on us talking? Hang on why shuttle door shut this doesn't make sense as we walk in to the flight deck, Seven disconnect the com-systems and then looked at me, Seven had a look in her eye that I couldn't see but notice that Seven was looking at me different. What is going on between us.

**SPOV.**

As I looked back at Kathryn a lot of thoughts entered my mind, but I was surprise with myself as I told Chakotay that I needed to get my Astrometrics report done. When I said this to Chakotay Kathryn looked at me weirdly thinking why she said that to her own boyfriend in fact lying to him. Why did I even say that to Chakotay I never lied to him before and I never turned him down don't I still love him? Or is my feelings for him aren't there anymore and I have someone else to fall in love with? Am I falling for Kathryn? My head was filled with confusion, as we sat in the Delta Flyer we said nothing for over an hour. Kathryn and I staired at each other for ages thinking who will talk first or who will make the first move but nothing happen the quietness was around us, I continue looking in to Kathryn's eyes feeling myself drawn in. I shake out of getting lost in to Kathryn's eyes when Kathryn said something, I saw her lips moving but I wasn't tuned in to what she was saying. Noticing she was asking me a question and I wasn't listening I didn't know what to do; I couldn't panic so I asked her what she has said. Kathryn never answered me instead she hugged me.

My mind was still full of questions as I held Kathryn, when she let go of me I looked at her for some reason I wanted her to kiss me or at least something. Kathryn was about to walk away I had to stop her I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me. I wanted to see her again we had to well I want to, I had to I haven't felt like this before. But instead of telling her what I wanted to plan she kissed me on the lips so passionate it felt so amazing, Kathryn pulled out of the kiss and looked at me waiting to see my reaction. I glazed in to her eyes placing one hand on to her cheek and leaning in to kiss her on the lips. My lips reached her soft, warm lips that just felt so amazing I felt myself leaning in for more, but Kathryn pulled away and just looked at me. There was a change in the air we weren't crewmen and captain anymore we became something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV.**

Kathryn left the shuttle first and allowed me to exit last to not raise suspicion about us, most people believe that Chakotay and I are together, but soon I will need to tell him. Kathryn was going to be on the bridge with me at 0400 tomorrow and a few other crewmembers, and which I was asked to have dinner with her before then. I went back to the cargo bay where I bumped in to Harry and Tom along the way.  
"Seven!" Harry called out. I stopped walking and allowed them to approach me.  
"Where did you run off to?" Harry asked.  
"Yer you missed B'Elanna's face when I asked her to marry me." Tom added.  
"I need to do something in Astrometrics." I replied. Tom looked at me weirdly Harry was confused, well Harry believed me but Tom didn't.  
"Come to think of it, Janeway left in a hurry too." Tom said. I glared at Tom to let him know to back off and don't ask about it, Tom told Harry to go to the bridge he'll meet Harry there later. Harry looked at Tom then looked at me Harry started to become somewhat confused but did what Tom said.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Tom asked as we walked to the cargo bay.  
"Janeway seemed to be sad I was only just going to see if she was alright." I replied. We reached the cargo bay and walked in.  
"The real reason Seven please come on." Tom said. I sighed then I started to talk,  
"I saw Janeway watching over me and she saw me kissing Chakotay which then she went from happy to a sad, then she left the mess hall." I sighed again and looked at Tom.  
"So Janeway has feelings for you?" Tom asked.  
"It appears so." I said softly.  
"Do you have the same feelings as her?"  
"It would appear so." Tom looked at me worried. Tom knew the feeling that Chakotay has for me.  
"You cannot tell Chakotay!" I said angrily.  
"It's not my place to tell him," Tom replied, "but you should. Before I leave did you kiss her?"

I looked at Tom there was quietness in the air, Tom signed knowing that I did kiss Kathryn.  
"Again you should tell him, just remember me, Harry and B'Elanna were here for you if you need us." I nodded then Tom left the cargo bay, I went to my alcove and started to regenerate I only have five hours to regenerate before I had to go on the bridge with Janeway. As I was regenerating I started to dream of Kathryn, just being with her without my Borg implants just being human but I was woken up by Chakotay calling for me.  
_"Seven of Nine."_  
"Yes commander?" I replied.  
_"Can you see me in my quarters now please?"_ Chakotay asked.  
"I'm on my way-" Before I could finish what I was saying Chakotay beamed me out of my alcove and in to his quarters.  
"Surprise." Chakotay said as I turned to him. Chakotay wrapped his arms around my waist I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, to bring him in for a hug. Chakotay then leaned in to kiss me on the lips, as he kissed me passionately I started to picture Kathryn kissing me her soft, red lips on mine.

I pulled out of the kiss and stop picturing Kathryn, Chakotay looked at me with a puzzled look.  
"You alright?" Chakotay asked.  
"I'm fine." I replied. Chakotay brought me close to him, I hugged him but I wanted was Kathryn in my arms.

Chakotay let go of me and grabbed our dinner that he made. It was roast chicken and a garden salad we ate dinner and had a glass of red the 28th, it was there I was to stay the night with him before my shift on the bridge started. I rested in his arms and closed my eyes, I felt Janeway with me calling for me in a way I felt I was dreaming but it didn't felt like a dream. It was 0300 that I woke up I got up out of Chakotay's bed room and got myself looking ready for my next shift. Before I left Chakotay grabbed my hand, he pulled it to his lips and kissed them where then Chakotay placed it over his heart where he told me he loved me. I left Chakotay's room and walked as fast as I can to the bridge. I went into the turbo lift and inside there was my beautiful Janeway. I walked in and stood next to her in an ordinary fashion, it was quiet until the turbo lift doors closed. Janeway looked at me which I then looked at her we stood there in silences watching each other for ages. Janeway then broke the silences when she kissed me on the lips pushing me up against the wall of the turbo lift. Kathryn in my arms as I hold her close to my body continuing kissed her. We both stopped kissing before we hit the deck of where Janeway's quarters will be, tidying ourselves up and with one more kiss before the turbo lift came to a complete stop.

We walked out and headed to Janeway's quarters where an dinner was ready for us. As we walked in to Janeway's quarters there was no one on the deck. _Good thing that no one out otherwise Chakotay will know. _As the door closed behind me Janeway grabbed out a bottle of Shaty the 3rd and poured a glass for both me and her. This was different from what Chakotay will do he wouldn't get out a old bottle of wine for us in fact never a bottle of wine for us because he was worried that I would get drunk on the one glass, but that was years ago when first lunched the slip stream drive. Well the 28th was less likely for me to get drunk on. That's what Chakotay thinks anyway. Kathryn took a sip of the wine then went off to grab the meal she prepared. In the room there was still silence from both of us we didn't say a word. I wanted to say something but I couldn't, looking at Kathryn I was hold back from words that couldn't stop the silence. As Kathryn brought out the food my chance as I grabbed her arm, I pulled her close to me and kissed her, the food dropped to the table as Kathryn move her hand to my back and the other one to my neck. My hands were on her waist moving them to her stomach where I push her to her couch. It was now I know that my feelings for Kathryn were real, I wanted her. I want to be with her.

**JPOV.**

Seven pushed me to the couch where I fell on it. Seven's eyes were full of something that was somewhat on the lines of pure lust, which pulled me in and I just couldn't look away. Seven came closer to me slowly like she wanted only me and nothing else. Seven got down to the level of my head where she kissed me on the neck then slowly working her way up to my lips. I placed one of my hands on Seven's soft, warm skin face as she kissed me on the lips. One of Seven's hands were on my thigh and another were on my chest, as she moved her hand up and down my thigh I moved my hand around to Seven's back slowly bring my hand up to her neck. There I reached for the zip to her shirt where I start slowly pulling it down, Seven pulled out of the kiss and looked me.

I then paused at what I was doing. Did I do something wrong? Was I going to fast? I think this is a little too fast I think I made a bad move. I was about to open my mouth to apologize but Seven stopped me as she placed one of her fingers on my lips. Instead she grabbed my hand; she kissed it then slowly pulled me to my bedroom where she then kissed me again on the lips. We walked in to a wall as Seven held me up against it, dropping kisses on my neck to my lips. I moved my hand down to her thigh slowly moving up and down, Seven pulled me off the wall then span us around so I was walking backwards. But the moment stopped when Harry said over the com.  
"Captain to the bridge." Seven stopped and looked at me.  
"On my way." I replied to Harry. I looked at Seven as Seven looked at me. We were silent once more but yet as a simple kiss on the lips took it away.

Seven beamed out of my room in case anyone saw us walking out together, my guess is Seven didn't want anyone to find out. I went in to the turbo lift there I bumped in to Chakotay looking at me as if he was about to comment on why we were asked to come on the bridge.  
"So what do you think it is this time?" Chakotay asked.  
"I don't know but it better be important." I replied. The turbo lift stopped at deck five where Seven walked in to the turbo lift. This started to feel weird Chakotay Seven of Nine's boyfriend, Seven my love and Chakotay's girlfriend and me Seven's lover.


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV.**

It felt like a standoff between Chakotay and I although he doesn't know about Seven and I but the tension is there. Chakotay sure doesn't know about Seven and me but that doesn't mean there is no tension, soon he will find out but there is no risk at the moment. We remained silent until the turbo lift stopped at the bridge just because I was unsure of what to say and needless to say I believe Seven was as well.

**SPOV.**

Waited at deck five for the turbo lift since I beamed out of Janeway's quarters. We wanted to make sure no one knows about us before I break up with Chakotay. The turbo lift doors open and there stood Janeway and Chakotay. I sighed as I walked in to the turbo lift, I stood in between Chakotay and Janeway as I turned around I quickly flashed a smile to Janeway before looking straight at the door with a plan look. Waited quietly in the turbo lift to reach deck one, the bridge that way the tension between us all has stopped. My mission after the bridge is to call Chakotay to Astrometrics then dump him although it sounds so painful but there was no choice I don't love him like I love Janeway. We arrived at the bridge and walk on the deck I took my place at a console while Janeway sat in front of me.  
"Captain there's a ship on the port bow just drifting there." Harry said.  
"Life-signs?" Janeway asked.  
"One but it's very faint." Tuvok replied.  
"Try hailing them." Janeway said.

Harry tried hailing the ship so far no response, instead a sensor reading came saying the ship in front of us has its warp core overloading and was about to blow in any second.  
"SHEILDS UP RED ALRET!" Janeway yelled.  
"All deck braces for impact." Chakotay said over the com. The ship started to build up as the hall plating started to buckle up and exploded. The ship appeared to be half Borg design. I walked to the turbo lift to take it down to deck ten to go to Astrometrics.  
"If anyone needs me I'll be in Astrometrics." I said out loud. I walked in to the turbo lift starting of thinking of words to say to Chakotay. I started to pace around in the turbo lift thinking of words to say to him, the turbo lift pulled to a stop. I walked out of the turbo lift and started to make my way to Astrometrics. As I walked along I bumped in to B'Elanna, I quickly stopped as she looked at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" B'Elanna asked angrily.  
"What do you mean?" I replied.  
"I'm talking about you, the captain and CHAKOTAY! YOU KNOW YOUR BOYFRIEND!" B'Elanna shouted again.  
"Quiet down!" I replied, "Follow me we need to talk in private then." B'Elanna complied and followed me to the Astrometrics lab. We walked in to Astrometrics where B'Elanna goes again.  
"Now you mind telling me what's going on between the three of you?"  
"Didn't Tom tell you?" I asked with a tone.  
"Yes but only parts of it." I had to tell B'Elanna I had to be honest with her that my feelings for Chakotay they're not there anymore, my feeling went on to Janeway. Besides B'Elanna is Chakotay's best friend she has every right to know, well that's my guess.  
"You are meaning to tell me that your feelings for Chakotay have disappeared, as Janeway and you started to flirt?" B'Elanna asked confused at the thought of me dumping Chakotay for Janeway.  
"No!" I yelled, "I mean I don't know."

B'Elanna looked at me confused I took in a deep breath and said,  
"Look this madness with end soon." B'Elanna continued looking at me weird and asked,  
"What do you mean by that?" I said nothing and asked her to leave Astrometrics. Once B'Elanna had left I called on Chakotay to turn up to Astrometrics as I tried to keep things professional. I finished part of my scans when Chakotay walked in all cheery and pleased to see me he threw his arms around me and kissed me on the lips I pulled out of the kissed and looked at him. Chakotay watched me as I just didn't show him the same feeling as he was showing towards me, with that he was puzzled.  
"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Chakotay asked in a tone that was sad.  
"We need to talk," I said softly as I pulled out of his arms.  
"Are we keeping things professional again today?" Chakotay asked in that same tone again.  
"Yes!"  
"WHY? Seven what's going on?"  
"I decided to alter the plans to this relationship."  
"In other words?"  
"In other words this relationship is terminated."

"So you think you can flip some kind of Borg switch to turn off your feelings towards me BUT I CAN'T!" I then intruded.  
"WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD TRY! It will make things easier on us and for me and-" I stopped myself from continuing on talking. Chakotay looked at me with puzzled look once more then turned it to anger and asked,  
"Easier for you and who?" I didn't respond I just stood there quietly and went back to work. Instead Chakotay grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall yelling,  
"WHO ARE YOU SEEING?" I then softly said,  
"Janeway." Chakotay then drop me on the floor vowing that he will call a mutiny on Janeway and kill her in front of my eyes, just to force me to be with him. I called for Janeway to meet me at my quarters; I started to run to my quarters. As soon I got to my quarters it was too late Janeway was taken to the brig and I was confined to quarters as Chakotay has taken over Voyager and I was left to say,  
"I need you Janeway."

**JPOV.**

Seven has been in Astrometrics for a long time and Chakotay I don't know where he is and what's going on. I started to head to Astrometrics as I walked into the turbo lift suddenly over the com Seven called,  
"Kathryn I need you to beam into my quarter quickly I need to see you its important!"Before I could agree to see her I bumped in to Chakotay with a fury in his eyes and a phaser in his hand.  
"You are coming with me." Chakotay said,  
"What are you doing Chakotay?" I asked confused about what my first officer is about to do.  
"I'm taking over the ship and I am sending you to the brig." Chakotay replied. I then clicked Seven had broke up with Chakotay but why is he doing this?  
"YOU STOLE HER FROM ME SHE WAS MINE!" Chakotay started to yell.

"She didn't love you anymore can't you accept that?" I asked. Instead he stun me with a phaser and threw me in the brig leaving me there as he over runs my ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV. **

Chakotay took over the ship in over the night Kathryn was locked in the brig as she was coming to see me. Everyone doesn't know what to do except to follow orders, while I am trapped in my alcove without seeing Janeway. One way or another I needed to see Janeway. I started working on beaming myself to the brig where Janeway doing a site to site transport without being detected. To do that I started working on a Borg excerption code and planned a site to site transport. I entered in codes that no one could track on not even Tuvko or Chakotay no one could track it back to me or my alcove. I created a fake life sign to convince them that I was still in the room once I completed that I beamed over the brig I knocked out the guard on duty and brought the force field down. There Janeway saw me and what I was doing she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me as I did to her as well she then kissed me on the lips passionately.

"What are you doing here Seven?" Janeway asked in a worried tone thinking that Chakotay was going to find out where I was.  
"I need to see you I wanted to be with you and…" I then paused placed my hand on the side of her check.  
"You are damage." I said softly.  
"I'll be fine Seven you need to get out of here before Chakotay comes back."  
"I am not leaving without you." I held her closer to me and kissed her neck until I reached her lips where I kissed her passionately. A sounding noise calling for the guard was my queue to hurry up and leave.  
"I'm gonna find away to get you out of here and bring you back as captain of Voyager I promise." I said into Janeway's ear kissing her once again and quickly bring up the force field before beaming out. As I beamed out my arm was extended to reach out for Janeway but sadly without her in my arms.

I needed help I needed someone to help me stop Chakotay and bring back my Janeway to me. Tom, B'Elanna and Harry met me in my alcove and started planning on how to break out Janeway and get Chakotay in the brig.  
"We'll be getting in to trouble for this you know." Harry said.  
"If you like Chakotay being the new captain then fine go but just so you know he will be killing Janeway then maybe me next or anyone who stands in his way." I replied.  
"Sevens right Harry Chakotay has lost it and it could be us next if he kills Janeway." B'Elanna said agreeing with me for the first time.  
"Chakotay has been through this before and was able to be stopped but it's not like it this time." B'Elanna continued on. "He fell in love with this woman on another planet discovered she was Borg but then still didn't care as soon we took him away from her he went mad no one could clam him except Saska who then won his heart until she crushed it. One more to him he takes over the ship."  
We all looked at B'Elanna as she continued on about Chakotay's pasted but it wasn't helping us.

"Maybe it's time to call an old enemy." I said.  
"But Saska is dead." Tom pointed out.  
"Not Saska I think it's time to call on the queen herself." I replied.  
"That's suicide Seven! Going to the Borg queen she will make you a drone again!" B'Elanna cried. I looked at B'Elanna in shocked I never knew her to care.  
"What better ideas do you have go on tell me? And don't say getting back with Chakotay!" I asked out of anger. They all looked at me none of them had any good ideas it was my only option to get in contact with the Borg queen and bring down Chakotay.  
"Right tell Janeway I am going to Head for Borg Space and talk to the queen. Tom gets a shuttle ready for me, Harry mask everything me leaving the ship in the shuttle everything, B'Elanna tell Janeway that I'm sorry I had no other option." I said everyone left the room doing what they need to do.

I waited around in my alcove for Tom to fix up a shuttle soon Chakotay enter my quarters I stopped pacing and gave him my dirty look.  
"Why the dirty look Seven? I thought you love me." Chakotay said sounding hurt.  
"I don't love you anymore I love Janeway bring her back now!" I replied. As soon as I said that Chakotay slapped me across the face I quickly backed away then Chakotay looked at me sad.  
"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to hit you but you just said something that upset me." Chakotay said. I kept my distance away from Chakotay he then walked up to me placing his hand on where he hit me then kissed me on the lips before leaving me. I wiped the tasted and kiss off my lips it felt like he wanted me to betray Janeway it was his way but I will never. Soon I was beamed out of my quarters and in to the shuttle bay my ride is ready time to leave and save my Janeway and the rest of Voyager from the hands of Chakotay.

**JPOV.**

I sat in my cell as my forma commander has taken over my ship I have no way out. I had a little visit from Seven earlier but was left in a hurry as Chakotay and Tuvko entered the brig and found their trusted guard on the ground. I found myself in shocked to find my best friend to betray me and left my side to be on side with Chakotay. Tuvko stood there quietly while Chakotay lowered the force field to let him in and stood right in front of me.  
"You betrayed me Janeway," Chakotay said, "You stole the woman I loved, THE WOMAN I LOVED! Do you have any guilt for this?"  
"No I don't but this isn't the right way to do things. You know better than that Chakotay." I replied. Chakotay screwed his face then hit me.  
"It doesn't matter Kathryn! I have now taken over your ship whether you like it or not and as you can see Tuvko is by my side and not yours." Chakotay left like no fury had him with Tuvko following behind him.

I was left again in the brig needing to escape here and save the ship and Seven. I walked around the brig for awhile then walked over to one of the walls to look for a control panel to get out of here as I scanned the walls B'Elanna walked in.  
"Leave here for minute." She said as bossy as she can be.  
"I was told not to leave this post." The guard said.  
"The Captain asked me to talk to Janeway here in private come back in ten minutes." The guard understood and left us. Hang on B'Elanna has been Chakotay's best friend for years somehow this isn't right.  
"You know you'll be in trouble from Chakotay." I told B'Elanna.  
"For all I care I rather have the old captain back then him." B'Elanna said, "I have a message from Seven and you're not going to like it. Seven says she off to talk to the queen to get some help." I looked at B'Elanna in shocked.  
"You mean to tell me Seven has gone to the Borg queen?" I asked. B'Elanna nodded her head and sighed before saying,  
"I tried to stop her but she insisted on going to the queen for some help. She says she is sorry and she loves you but it's the only way."

I was too surprised to reacted I fell back on the seat in the brig and sat there. I was about to lose Seven to the queen.  
"Seven will come back captain she is not going to be staying with the collective you know that. She will do anything to be back here with her friends and you don't think for one second you are going to lose her cause you are not." B'Elanna said to me reminding me that Seven knows what she doing. The guard returned and B'Elanna left leaving me to work on an escape plan and a rescue plan for Seven.  
"Anything I can do to save Seven." I whispered to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all. Bet you liked last few chapters. Sorry if it is taking me along time to get most of these chapters up and running. With a new job and at start on school again it's been hard to keep up with story writing, work and homework. Have no fear guy's I'll get it up date, all I need you to do is keep reviewing. Right enough of me talking on let's see what Janeway and Seven is going to do about Chakotay.**

**JPOV.**

Been hold up in my own brig, on my own ship. This isn't what I had in mind when Chakotay found out that Seven and I were together but it was to be warn of what Chakotay can do. This is Chakotay's repeat of break up or finding out stuff that could change his life well something on them lines. As I continue thinking I heard Chakotay screaming and yelling before entering the brig dragging a bloody Tom Paris in. The force field dropped and Chakotay threw Tom in landing on the ground.  
"You failed me Mr. Paris." Chakotay said, "HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME! Letting Seven of Nine loss, I gave you a direct order and that order was to guard Seven's Alcove." Tom tried to get up, his blood was pouring out of his head.

"I… I didn't… I didn't see it… coming sir." Tom said with a lackness of breath.  
"That's bullshit Tom even I know that. You know how she is you can easily see what she is doing." Chakotay talked back he then turned to me and said, "It's all your fault Kathryn if you and your god damn emotions for Seven got in the way none of this would happen. Your crew that you wanted to get home so badly wouldn't turn out like Mr. Paris here." Chakotay said his tone of anger was showing. Knowing that Chakotay's anger is always his down fall, Chakotay left the brig which then the force field was brought back on line.

I walked over to Paris and tried to help him up on a seat.  
"So what happened? Is Seven alright? Are you alright?" I asked Tom in the fitness of worry.  
"Seven is fine," Tom said in a whisper, "She is on… a shuttle heading for Borg space… trying to get help…. With the plan that… B'Elanna has told you." Tom then stopped talking moving to lay down I moved out the way letting him rest on the bench to himself. So far Chakotay doesn't know that Seven is getting help and there is a resistance on board to stop Chakotay. My worries are about Seven and going back to the collective, will they assimilate her? Will she be linked back to the hive mind? How are we going to save her? I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE HER WITH THE COLLECTIVE!

I am not letting her going back to how she was; I love her to much to let her go I need her. I need Seven of Nine. I lay down on the other bed in the brig and a voice in my head repeated the same words in my head. _Anything I can do to save Seven._

It was 0400 when the Doctor woke me up; he came to check on Tom Paris due the injuries that he resaved.  
"Captain, how are you feeling today?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'm fine doctor why don't you check on Mr. Paris?" I replied. The doctor looked over to Tom and looked back at me and replied.  
"I'll check his injuries now then shall I?" I nodded in replies and slowly sat up. The doctor worked on Tom's injuries as I got up and started to pace around the brig. My thoughts are still at worry as I think Seven and her encounting the Borg queen once again. Last time she left I saved her from being a drone, a mind in control of the queen. With that Seven got back what was stole from her, Seven grew and became who she is now… I guess that's part of why I love her not only that but how much she is a part of me now.

"Captain?" The Doctor said.  
"Yes?" I replied in a soft tone.  
"Just so you know and I am not saying this because I don't want to be deactivated at the end of this broil but I am on your side captain. The rest of us as well B'Elanna, Harry, Nelix, Tom and the rest of the crew are also worried about Seven. So don't worry captain you are not alone." The Doctor said. I smiled weakly being happy to know that I haven't lost all my crew to Chakotay and his take over.

**SPOV**

I arrived in Borg space none of the Borg cubs have seen me but didn't think of me as a threat. I controlled the shuttle to head straight in to the heart of Borg space which brought slow attentions of scanning me in the shuttle to think if I was a threat or not. My concerns about Janeway start to hit me I was worried about her. I kept on worrying about if Chakotay going to create more pain and tears for me, I could see him beating up Janeway, I feel like I made a mistake to come here, to come to Borg space but there was no other option. One of the Borg cubes hailed my shuttle I opened my view screen and requested to speak to the queen but instead I was beamed out of the shuttle and placed at alcove in front of the queen herself.

"Seven of Nine," she said, "It's been too long."  
"Yes… It has…" I said quietly I couldn't stand to be in the queen's presence.  
"What has brought you back to me at this time?" the queen asked,  
"Chakotay has lost it and has taken over Voyager and… we need your help." I said angry. The queen looked at me like I was on another planet or can't believe that I found emotions in side of me. The queen liked it better when we were all had the same emotions, same thought and same voice.  
"You are showing emotion Seven, it was never good for you. You are Borg." The Queen said.  
"I am not Borg I am an individual. I'm not part of your collective anymore!" I said angry again. The Queen walked around me then said,  
"Perhaps for now but I will only help if you join us again Seven." I staired the Borg Queen. Never in my life I wanted to rejoin the collective again I never wanted to rejoin I had what I wanted on Voyager. I have Janeway.  
"If you want to save your beloved crew from Chakotay then you have to rejoin the collective… unless is not the crew you are saving from Chakotay?" The queen said looking at me.

I showed nothing no sign of emotion but soon my head fell, the queens eyes lit up as she looked at me before asking,  
"You are saving more than your crew, you are saving someone you love aren't you Seven?" I said nothing I turned away as I shed a tear. I didn't want the queen to see me crying. I wanted to save Janeway and the crew from Chakotay but the queen didn't need to know that.  
"So Seven of Nine is in-love this is impressive but sadly I do not care." The Queen said, I then replied,  
"You would care if you want me back as a drone!" The Queen glanced at me as if I was bluffing but I wasn't I would do anything to save Janeway but what was I going to do then I spoke again,  
"I'll be a drone again but only to save Voyager from Chakotay that is all once that is over you will hand me back to Voyager. Is that understood?" The queen pulled a cheeky grin and complied. She summoned two Borg drones to take me to the assimilation chambers where I was turned back into a Borg drone.

They slowly started putting metal plating on my body following by removing my hair again and place metal plating on my head. I felt sad I never wanted this to happen but, what was I going to do to save Janeway how was I going to do that I knew it was a bad plan to see the queen but, I had no choice there's no way that Janeway's crew and, myself can take on Chakotay and parts of his crew following by security following Tuvko orders. I was soon turned to Borg as they finish putting on the metal plating on my body I was back to my old self, how I started out when I was eight years old. I wanted to keep my same thoughts the same feelings that I have for Janeway in me I wanted to hold them within me. I never want to forget this or anything once I am linked up to the hive mind again I need to keep something that will remind me of who I am, who I became, who Janeway fell love with. I need to keep some parts of me that I don't want to forget that I don't want the hive mind to hear.

It was soon enough that I was linked to the hive mind my thoughts are one with the Borg but not all of it. One word left my lips as I was connected with the others and that word was Janeway's name out of my breath which pulled a little trigger in to the Queen's ears. Nothing has brought her to think of something yet but knowing her she would. The cub that I am on started heading for Voyager, it was until we get there I was to save Voyager from Chakotay only something didn't feel right. I felt more like a drone then myself, I was slowly losing more of me, losing myself the person I became. The only thing that the Borg will never take away from me or that I will never lose is my feelings for Janeway. That is what I need to keep me sane I need to remember, I don't want to lose it I need to remember who I am. I am Seven of Nine a member of the U.S.S Voyager, a part of a family, an individual, I love Kathryn Janeway.

"Time to intercept Voyager ten minutes." Was all I heard from the minds of everyone on the cube. I was taken to my alcove to regenerate before I was to board Voyager. I was placed in to my alcove and I was then to start regenerating as I was regenerating I was taken to a place. A place that some Borg drones have access to when they only start regenerating and that place was Unimatrix Zero. It was a place where my first love and I spent time together but now we're good friends. In Unimatrix Zero I was normal, a human, an individual and I remember who I am which kept me sane. It's the one place that the queen can't get access to. I joined the others and sticking with them following the rules of being an individual as I learnt from being on Voyager. Soon I was awaken we were close to Voyager and I was need to be ready for boarding only I was taken to the Queens chambers to be watched as we came close to Voyager. I was to watch what was going to happen to Chakotay.


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV.**

"_Intruder alert! All hands battle stations!"_ I heard over the com. It was Chakotay speaking over the com getting everyone ready. It was time the Borg have came to help Seven, although I am surprised at this it's not like the Borg to help us in a time of need. This doesn't feel right.  
_"All hands brace for impact!" _Chakotay said, as the Borg fired their phaser at us trying to bring down the shields so they can beam in to the ship. Soon the shields to the brig were brought down and the guard was slow on reaction as I knocked him out. I picked up his phaser and waited for Tom as he ran over to me.  
"Go to the infirmary and grab a phase rifle and meet me on deck five." I order. Tom nodded and started running to the infirmary. I headed over to Sevens alcove and hid around there until I could see B'Elanna coming around. As I hid I heard the doors of the cargo bay open and saw two people running in calling for me it was B'Elanna and Harry. I walked over to them as quick as I can.  
"The Borg have taken down our shields and are preparing for boarding." Harry said.  
"Have you heard from Seven?" I asked as I was sounded worried. B'Elanna and Harry shakes their heads so something must be wrong. We started heading over to deck five to meet up with Tom. As we ran a long we came to a corridor full of Borg drones we had no chance standing against them so we turned around and head another way to deck five.

We kept on running up and down towards deck five near everywhere we turned there was Borg drones walking around. We came close to deck five when we saw the Borg carrying away dead bodies. Two we recognized one was Chakotay and the other was Tuvko but I never saw Seven that it made me worried. As we arrived at deck five we met up with Tom I asked him to give me the phase rifle, Tom asked me,  
"Why do you need the phaser rifle?"  
"I need to get on the Borg cub they still got Seven." I replied. Tom, B'Elanna and Harry tried to talk me out of it but I had to. It was the only way. I promoted Tom to second in command and asked him to take over the bridge while I was gone. I had the phaser rifle locked and loaded as I headed over to the transporter room to beam on the Borg cube. It was what I had to do to save Seven.

I was beamed over to the Borg cube I didn't trip any alarms yet. So far so good, I started walking around the cube looking for Seven. I nearly bumped a couple of Borg drones but nothing happen yet. I started coming close the queen's chambers somewhere that I didn't want to be near at but it was my only chance to find Seven. I entered the chambers sneaking around as much as I can not to get attack next I see is….  
"Seven." I said under my breath. I see Seven as a Borg drone again. The queen had turned her in to one of her drones something that I didn't want to happen to Seven.

"Captain Janeway…. It's been too long." The queen said behind me. I turned pointing my phaser rifle at her.  
"Now that is no way to great me Janeway after our little past." She said.  
"What past we have nothing. Now give me Seven back now!" I said angry. The queen smiled as she tilt her head to one side and staired at me. Seven turned around and saw me with my rifle pointed at the queen. Seven walked over to the queen and me what was Seven going to do. It was quite clear that the queen had ordered Seven over but to do what. I don't know what's going on something was about to happen but what.  
"It is time Janeway; you will make an excellent drone." The Queen said. It was going to happen Seven was going to assimilate me I had no choice but to run I need to find a way to get Seven to know who she is again. I ran out the chamber and down some corridors soon I was to come to a dead end where Seven will come.

Seven came around to where I was standing, I had no choice but to hold the rifle and aim it at her.  
"Seven come back to Voyager with me." I said trying to see if I get her to hit something with my voice.  
"Chakotay is dead Seven. It's safe for us to be on Voyager again please come back now." I still didn't get a response I tried to get out of her path but she was still coming towards me what was I to do. I couldn't get her to hear me again I lost the Seven I fell in-loved with to the Borg but I know she is still in there and I wasn't going to give up on her no way. Seven just slowly came closer and closer to me as she was going to assimilate me. The words that just came out of her mouth was the last thing I heard.  
"Resistance is futile." Another drone grabbed me from behind releasing the ejector tubes for the nanoprobes last thing I saw was Seven standing there leaving me helpless to be assimilated by the Borg. Soon it went all black I couldn't tell what happen next.

_In Unimatrix Zero._

I turned around and found myself in another place, it wasn't on the cub or on Voyager I was on what appears to me another planet. As I turned back to where I was facing I turned to see Seven of Nine as a human with no Borg implants or anything, the only first words that left my lips was.  
"Seven?"  
"Kathryn." She replied with grace in her voice.  
"Where are we?" I asked in confusion, "And your Borg implants?" Seven touched her left eye brow and smiled before saying,  
"We're in Unimatrix Zero." Seven tried to place her hand on my face but moved out of the way, Seven looked at me with worried eyes before asking,  
"What's wrong?"  
"You tried to assimilate me you turned into a drone why?" Seven sighed she knew what had happen, her eyes filled up with sadness and sorrow.  
"Turning back into a drone was the only way to get the queen to help me to save you from Chakotay. Trying to assimilate you wasn't a part of my plan nor turning back into drone."

There was nothing she could do and I understand that but it just hurt to see her about to attack me, but it wasn't her fault she was a Borg drone there was nothing she could do to stop even if she tried so hard enough to not continue it. Seven came closer to me and placed her hand in mine.  
"I never wanted to hurt you Kathryn you mean too much to me. I… I love you." Seven said. Did I hear her words correctly? Did she just say she loves me? I looked at her and I could see a major blush come on to her face it was there. She did love me, Seven does love me. _Come on Kathryn say something back don't just stand there say something._ I thought to myself, I brought Seven closer to me before I said the words I thought I will never speak.  
"I love you too Seven, I fell for you when you became who you wanted to become. Everything that you are now I love even stuff from your pass I love but mostly I love you Seven and I would want to be with you." Seven crashed her lips on to mine, her arms wrapped around my body holding me tight in her arms feeling her body touching mine just felt so amazing. We pulled out of the kiss and went in to a hut that was Seven's house in Unimatrix Zero. Closing the door behind us I jumped on Seven and kissed her passionately, wrapping my arms around her body. Seven put her hands on my stomach and pushed us to her bed. I could feel the finger tip of Seven's slowly heading down my back while I moved my hand up the insides of her shirt.

Seven pulled her arms away and started taking off her shirt. I gazed at her, her beauty shows me that I cannot speak a word. Seven crawled back on to me once her face was right in front of mine she smiled before kissing me so passionately. I moved my hands right on to Seven's breast cupping them, rubbing them making Seven moaned at this touch. I kissed her inhaling her moans of pleasure. This moment wasn't to be ruined nothing was going to take this from us. Seven moved her hand down to my thigh then slowly up to cup my butt check. I began to moan as she did this, Seven kissed me as she continued squeezing my ass. I started pulling Seven closer to me as my hand went down her body to her pants when she grabbed my hand and said,  
"That's my job… Captain I want this to be pleasurable even you will never forget." Seven said as she smiled at me before leaving trails of kisses from my lips down ward. Seven's hand slid around to the front sliding them up the inside of my thigh up to the top my pants where hand grab the zip to the pants, slowly undoing them. I watch her carefully but instead of watching I was taken in as Seven kissed me on the lips.

Seven's warm, soft, red lips on mine as if they were two roses brushed on my lips. Sweet as Seven kisses were I didn't realize that Seven's touch was even more gentle as she moved her fingers in to me. I gasped at the feeling I looked at Seven as she was on top of me her look just made me felt warm in side. No words were spoken during this. The light of the evening was ours.

**Tom's Point Of View.**

It's been about five hours since Janeway boarded the cube and so far no word yet. The cube had headed off to Borg space we have no choice but to follow the warp trail they left behind. I was left pacing the bridge thinking what would I have to do if I am left with no captain does that mean I take over as captain. I don't know if I can do that just yet.  
"Tom I think I got a plan." Harry said. Maybe a little hope is there after all.  
"What do you have Harry? Please enlighten me with this." I said.  
"If we take a shuttle, have an away team to break in to the cube and rescue Seven and the Captain." I looked at Harry with a confused look upon my face.  
"And how do you think we can deactivate them?" I asked. One thing I will worry about is Seven and Janeway running around Voyager trying to assimilate us. If only Chakotay didn't have to be so god damn clingy, I mean he can love someone else but I can't say that I didn't really worked out his motives.  
"If we us a damper in the triquarter it will at least send out a signal that will deactivate them long enough to bring them to Voyager and remove the Borg implants." Harry replied. I thought about for a split second before saying,  
"Get B'Elanna and the Doctor on to it you got 20 minutes to get ready. Make sure you bring Seven and the captain back in one piece." Harry nodded and ran off. I hope I don't lose anymore of my crew, things would be better if the captain and Seven were back. Only time will tell if we get them back.

**A/N: G'day guys. Are we liking this so far? The Voyager crew are working on saving Seven and Janeway. Janeway and Seven are together again, but what's going to happen next? Shall I leave that on the tip of your tongues? Keep be prepared for the next chapter guys. Cheers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TPOV.**

The away team prepared to head off in a shuttle to bring back Janeway and Seven to the ship, hopefully in one piece. I started pacing on the bridge wondering, thinking, worrying about this mission. I decided that I should join them on the away mission.  
"Doctor," I said over the com waiting for him to reply.  
"Yes Mr Paris." He replied.  
"You have the bridge, I'm going on the mission. Be prepared to quickly get back to the med-bay as quick as you can." I was on Deck five about to get in the shuttle. The Doctor agreed and I boarded the shuttle. We left the shuttle bay and headed off after the Borg cube in Borg space. Thinking about how so many events lead to this it's hard to cope with. I head in to the med-bay on the shuttle and took a breath to clam my nerves soon B'Elanna came down and stood next to me.  
"You alright?" She asked. I love B'Elanna. I love her so much we even got married but seeing these events unfold on us she lost a best friend and we lost out captain.  
"Was our relationship ever like Seven's and Chakotay's or Seven's and Janeway's?" I asked her as the question popped in my head.  
"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked me.

"Remember before we got together Vorik wanted to be with you? But you didn't want to be with him." I said to her.  
"Tom, I never loved Vorik. Vorik thinks he can have me but he can't because I only love you Tom." B'Elanna replied. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her, I kissed her on the lips before saying,  
"I still don't know what I do to deserve you." B'Elanna gazed into my eyes as I gazed into hers. Harry then called us to the flight deck of the shuttle. We'd prepared to board the Borg cube, soon we were beamed over on to the Borg cube without being detected. We walked around the Borg cube looking for Seven and Janeway hoping we don't bump into the queen herself, the one person who we hate to see right now. We kept on walking around the cube without trying to hit any of the drones, so far so good until we had to hit the Borg queen chambers. The fear that we were going to bump in to the queen was not even showing, we knew what we had to do we need to save our crew member and captain.

"Tom I see Seven!" B'Elanna said to me. Soon Seven turned to us as she heard B'Elanna she then moved to attack us saying the words of a turn drone,  
"You will be assimilated resistance is futile." We aimed our phases at Seven and fired just to deactivate her. Soon all the Borg drones were coming to kill us including Janeway. The drone that appeared to be like Janeway stopped walking and saw that her beloved Seven was on the ground deactivated she then turned to us with rage of fire in her eyes.  
"B'Elanna grab Seven and beam directly to the shuttle!" I ordered. Harry and I started to firing our phases at the drones while B'Elanna beamed over to the shuttle with Seven. Soon it had came to Harry saying,  
"They have adapted to our weapons!"  
"Quick change the firing cycle!" I yelled. We started running and changing the firing cycle to our phases soon the Borg were coming from all ends, there was no way we could get Janeway. It was then we had to beam back to the shuttle and return to Voyager.

As Harry flied the shuttle back to Voyager I felt bad leaving Janeway behind, what were we going to do now? How were we going to save her? We arrived on Voyager and transported Seven to the med-bay. I headed back on to the bridge waiting for a plan to save our captain. I needed a break, I need to sit down, I got to find a way to get our captain back one way or another I need to get our captain back. I was stressing out of my mind. I can't think what we were going to do I don't even have a plan. All I can think is to wait for Seven to be normal again that way we can think of another plan to get Janeway back. I left the bridge and headed to the mess hall leaving Harry in charge of the bridge I need some idea what to do. I need someone to help me think of a plan. I walked into the mess hall it was quite and dark something tells me that Nelix had close for the night. I grabbed a coffee from the replicators and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes and started to think, working on relaxing which isn't easy. I couldn't think, I couldn't relax all these events that happen had cause problems.

If Chakotay wasn't so fucking controlling and let Seven be with Janeway we wouldn't have this problem but no. Chakotay always didn't think he should have just left them he could have just let her leave.  
"BECAUSE OF HIM NONE OF THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" I yelled out of rage. Why I did it? I lost a good friend and we gained nothing we lost our captain to the Borg and we need her back. Soon B'Elanna walked into the mess hall and walked over to sit next me. I pulled her in to my arms and put my head on her shoulder. I didn't want to image that this could of happen to us or would have happen to us.  
_"Mister Paris,"_ The Doctor called me over the com.  
"Go ahead." I responded.  
_"Seven of Nine has made a complete recovery, her implants have been taken off and she is awake. If you could please make your way to the med-bay and inform her of what has happen so-"_ I then interrupted him.  
"I'm on my way." I started walking to the med-bay, at least there was some good luck all we need is or captain and we're out of here. At least I hope we are out of here. I arrived in the med-bay and approached the bed where Seven lay. The doctor came in and said,  
"She is ready to be wake up if you want to wake her." I gave the order; I got him to wake Seven up.

**SPOV.**

I slowly open my eyes I discovered I wasn't on the Borg cube anymore I was on Voyager. I could see Tom and the Doctor looking down at me, but their faces contain half a smile. I started to sit up probably and looked around the med-bay. I couldn't see her, where is she? Where is Kathryn? Why isn't she here with me did they save her? Or did they save me instead and not her.  
"Where's the captain?" I asked them,  
"She is still on the Borg cube we tried to save you both but they were all coming from all angles there was no way we could get both of you at the same time. I'm sorry Seven." Tom replied. My heart sunk in my chest I could not hold myself up any more. I felt destroyed knowing that the Borg still has my Kathryn.  
_"Tom we are receiving a transmission from the Borg cube."_ Harry said over the com.

"Patch it through in the med-bay." Tom said. We went in the doctor's office where the transmission was patched through to the doctors view screen.  
"You fools we still have your captain." The Borg queen said. I started to glare at the screen. A hologram of Kathryn was in front of us.  
"Captain?" Tom said. I walked up to Kathryn and stop in front of her.  
"Kathryn? Please say something." I said my voice sound weak like I was about to cry.  
"Seven don't come after me." Kathryn replied.  
"What? What do you mean?" I asked her. I heard the door open and then closed it was Tom and the Doctor. They left the room to give us some privacy.  
"If you come after me they will assimilate you." Kathryn said.  
"How are we going to be together if I can't save you?" I replied in anger.  
"There is no way. I'm doing you all a favor and saving you Seven from the Borg."  
"NO!"  
"Seven it's the only way after all has happen. Chakotay taking over the ship and you joining the collective it all… It all just hurt." Kathryn's voice was filled with sadness.

I started to cry it hurts to hear all this.  
"Seven forgive me for this I didn't want it to end this way. I want to still be with you but the Borg queen will not give me back to you unless you come back to her."  
"TO HELL WITH IT! I WANT YOU BACK! I… I.. I love you Kathryn!" I cut in. Soon my heart sunk again only in pain of losing Kathryn.  
"I will always love you Seven never forget that." Tears started running down my face.  
"You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." Kathryn's hologram left. I was left to cry in the middle of the med-bay. I wiped away my tears and headed over to the mess hall. My chest ached in pain I felt like my world and life was taken away right before my very eyes. My love was taken away from me right before my very eyes. I walked in to the mess hall and sat by myself at a table. Tears started coming out of my eyes again. There has got to a way to save Janeway and to stop the Borg queen. Neelix walked over to the table I'm sitting at and asked,  
"You alright Seven? You seem a bit down." I wiped the tears off my face before answering with,  
"I'm fine."  
"Funny you don't look fine to me." Neelix responed.  
"I said I'm fine!" I attack back.

"Right but if you want to talk about it just yell." I then turn away Neelix started to walk away until I stop him as I said,  
"Wait!" He then turned around. "I don't really feel fine."  
"Want to talk about it?" Neelix asked. I nodded my head to say yes he then pulled up a seat and sat down.  
"So what's up Seven?"  
"The captain doesn't want us to save her. I want to be with her but it's not going to happen now."  
"Oh Seven, I'm sure she doesn't mean this."  
"She did! She didn't want to lose me to the Borg, but I'm losing her to them." Tears filled my eyes, my heart continue to sink into my chest.  
"Now Seven she doesn't mean that, I'm sure she is just saying that so the Borg queen doesn't hear that she wants rescuing." Neelix said.  
"How would you know?" I asked with rage in my voice.

"I know she loves you and will do anything to be with you again. You still linked to Unimatrix Zero?"  
"How do you know about Unimatrix Zero?"  
"I just have my ways, I think you can find the truth that way Seven. Believe me Seven she still wants to be back here on Voyager with you." Neelix said. Neelix went off to get me something. I started to think about what he said. Could he be right about this? I mean he is nearly always right but does he know Kathryn as well as I know her? I knew Kathryn went through a lot to save us from Chakotay and me from the Borg. I would do the same. Did she say those things to hide the fact she wants me to save her? I headed off to my alcove knowing that I would still have a chance to find out the truth one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOV.**

I went to my alcove and started to regenerate.

_Unimatrix Zero._

I walked around Unimatrix searching for Kathryn. I searched around the bushes, everywhere around and no sign of her. This was to tell me that she wasn't here yet. I needed her to turn up, I needed to speak to her, and I want to feel her in my arms again. I want her back with me on Voyager. I sat near a bush waiting, hoping she will turn up tonight. I then realized that our hut wasn't too far away so I ran over there. I kept on running to the hut hopping that Kathryn will be there until slammed into someone. Knocking them over to hit the ground.  
"Do you mind watching where you are going?" I said. I picked myself up and dusted off the dirt. The person on the ground said,  
"Now now, what did I ever do to get this from the women I love." I turned around and softly said,  
"Kathryn?" I looked at her and it was it was Kathryn.  
"Seven." She said. I wrapped my arms around Kathryn pulling her close to me then kissing her passionately. I then pulled out of the kiss and pulled away from her and said,

"Why did you said that to me?"  
"Said what?" Kathryn asked.  
"Back on Voyager in the med-bay, with in a transmission from the Borg. You said don't come and save you. Why did you say it?" I asked, my voice trembled, my eyes were filled with tears.  
"Seven I never meant any of that." Kathryn replied.  
"Then why say it? To protect yourself? To damage us?"  
"None of it was to damage our relationship!" Kathryn said. "I never wanted to damage our relationship. Seven of Nine I love you so much I never wanted to hurt you."  
"Then tell me why did you said that everything that happen with Chakotay and me rejoining the collective. It all just hurts."  
"Because Seven it did! But never did I meant those words, I only said that so the Borg queen would think that you will never come and get me. Ok yes, what happen with Chakotay taking over the ship and you rejoining the collective to save us hurt. But I still want to be with you even after all this."

I didn't know what to say, I knew that it was painful hearing that Kathryn wouldn't come back before, but to now know the truth that Kathryn still wants to be with me on Voyager no words can describe this feeling.  
"Seven please say something." Kathryn said. I still couldn't speak.  
"Seven, never did I want to hurt you. I wanted to make it look like I was breaking up with you to keep the queen away. Seven you are my love, my life. I don't want to be apart from you ever. I want you to be with me at my side like I will with you."  
"Kathryn I don't know what to say." I replied.  
"Well let me talk a little more than say something." Kathryn continued on. "Seven if you have a plan to save me then use it through Unimatrix zero it will be processed to throughout the hive and other Borg cubes. Create a virus it's the only way."  
"To disconnect everyone from the hive mind, leaving the queen powerless."  
"Yes, then you'll get voyager to beam me out of here."  
"The doctor will take off the Borg implants and you'll be the same beautiful Kathryn that I love."  
"And it will be just in time for our wedding."

I looked at Kathryn in shock whispering softly saying,  
"What?" Kathryn then got on one knee and said,  
"Seven of Nine, never did I wanted any one so beautiful until now. The time that we spent together meant a lot to me, I want to be able to wake up next to you every day. Sure we hit a few bumps but never was it going to rip us apart. Seven of Nine I love you so much, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I was stun. I became speechless; I didn't know what to say. I moved my mouth hoping that word will come out saying yes but words didn't come out. I tried to say yes again but it didn't come out.  
"Seven will you be my wife?" Kathryn asked again. I had no way of saying yes so I nodded then throwing myself on to her, crashing my lips on to hers. I moved us up against the tress keeping my body close to her before I crash my lips on Kathryn's again she said,  
"In my quarters in a box lays your ring. The symbol of our love that will keep us together." I still couldn't say anything, I was speechless.  
"I wanted to ask you to marry me after I saved you but things changes." Kathryn said she start to cry. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around me and we stood there in the night of Unimatrix Zero. We stood together until our regeneration cycle was complete.

_Back On Voyager._

I called every one for a staff meeting it was time to get our captain back. To get my love back. We gathered in the conference room B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, The Doctor and Neelix.  
"Everyone," I began to say, "I know Tom is the second in command but I've asked to run this meeting." Everyone was quite and listen to me.  
"I was talking to Janeway last night in Unimatrix Zero and I've got some good news. Janeway and I have come up with a plan to save her."  
"Seven didn't you tell us she told you not to save her?" Tom asked.  
"Yes but there is a reason behind that." I replied. "The Queen listening to everything on the Borg cubes but not in Unimatrix Zero. She doesn't know what hits her in Unimatrix Zero. To rescue our Captain we need to send a virus through Unimatrix Zero which will infect everyone in the cube only it will shut down the drones."  
"So we're sending them to sleep?" B'Elanna asked.

"In a way, yes. Only one maybe slight problem and that is it might not affect the queen. Unless we can be able to take down the whole collective in one go it will a different plan to what I have intended. Not only that but it might destroy Unimatrix Zero."  
"So how do we get the virus through the Borg cube?" Tom asked.  
"One of us needs to be assimilated only you won't be a mindless drone, you will look like a drone but they won't hear your thoughts. Once you are assimilated the virus starts but to make it fully functional you must get to the central plexus there you will be able to transmit the virus to everyone anywhere."  
"So how do we get this mission happening?" Harry asked.  
"The doctor and I will work on the virus. I need someone who is willing to go on the Borg cube and carry the virus." I replied.  
"I'll go." B'Elanna said. Tom looked at her worried that something might go wrong.  
"Tom it will be alright," B'Elanna said. "The doctor and Seven know what they are doing and the captain will be easy to find."  
"Right," I replied. "We'll have a shuttle near the cube at all times only the Borg sensors will not pick it up. The shuttle will be able to get both you and the captain out of there in time. So at all times keep transporters lock."

Everyone looked around the room thinking if this plan is a go ahead. Soon Tom stood up and said.  
"Well after all we've been through we want our captain back and if this is the only way then let's get started. Prepare for anything, I'll take the shuttle out with B'Elanna in it. Seven, Doctor get the virus happening we need this all done by tomorrow. Harry, keep a sensors looking for that Borg cubes. Let's move out." Everyone left the conference room I was left standing there. Watching them walk out I think of her returning, think of Kathryn returning. Soon I headed to Kathryn's quarters. Once I reached her quarters I open her door and walked in. I looked around the room and saw a box on the coffee table with a data-pad next to it. I walked to the coffee table and picked the data-pad, there was a voice recording with it. I started to play back what was left on the data-pad.  
_"Seven," _It began to say. It was a recording from Kathryn before she was taken by the Borg. _"Seven, my love once you came on board Voyager my goal was to get you to become an individual but, now I want something else. My heart wants something else. After hiding a blind fact I notice the truth and that truth is I love you. I love you for who you are now and who you were before. I wish that what had happen with Chakotay and with the Borg didn't happen. I wish we didn't have to worry about that but, it wouldn't matter it just shows I would do anything just to be with you. Now I want to be a part of your life just like I want you to be a part of mine. I guess what I am trying to say is, Seven of Nine will you marry me?" _

At the end of the recording I started to cry, I place the data-pad down and picked up the small box on the coffee table. I opened it and saw the most beautiful wedding ring. I gasped I took out the ring and placed it on my finger the most beautiful ring that shone so bright. I knew we need to get her back and it was time to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOV.**

Time is all we need. Time is what we have. It is time to get back our captain, to get my love back. I was in the med-bay with the Doctor constructing a virus to send the Borg asleep or at least disconnect them from the hive mind. B'Elanna was getting ready for her away mission, Tom was preparing the Delta Flyer to take transport, and Harry kept a track on the Borg cube that Kathryn was on. We've been working hard at every hour of the day and soon our time was approaching. The virus was ready, B'Elanna and Tom were at their post, and all I need to do is let Kathryn know. I went to my alcove and entered Unimatrix Zero.

_Unimatrix Zero._

I walked around Unimatrix Zero to see if I can find the meeting that was going to be held here. I soon heard voices so I followed the voices to the huge meeting. People were gathered around and Kathryn was giving the key note speech.  
"After this," Kathryn said, "Unimatrix Zero will be destroyed but we will be freed. My ship, my crew has planned our release from the collective. What they have done is constructed a virus that will disconnect us from the hive mind and from there we will be free!" Everyone cheered in happiness. I walked up next Kathryn and spoke.  
"Everything is ready, all will happen in due time. But once this goes ahead there is no way of coming back to Unimatrix Zero. Unimatrix will be destroyed but another will be build only we don't know who will do it and when. So once you have finished regenerating don't come back here. If you are disconnected from the hive mind please help us finish our final attack on the queen." Everyone cheered ready for the fight. Everyone left; Kathryn and I were the last people left.

"I found the ring," I said, "Plus the note-pad that you left next to it."  
"You weren't supposed to listen to the note-pad." Kathryn said, smiling.  
"Bit too late for that." I replied. We both had large grins on our faces. Kathryn pulled me in and kissed me. We kissed like we never kissed before and I was pushed against the tree behind us. I placed my hands on Kathryn's waist moving one of them up her shirt as we continue kissing. As my hand touched her bear skin I slid my up but I was stopped in my tracks as Kathryn pulled out of the kiss and said,  
"Seven I need you to wake so I can come back now." I ignored what Kathryn said and kissed her again before saying,  
"Everything is under control I finished early to let everyone in Unimatrix Zero know that the time to leave Unimatrix is now. B'Elanna and Tom don't leave until ten minutes so I have time to be here with you."  
"Seven I want to really feel you in my arms, I want to really feel your lips on mine, I really want to be back on Voyager with you and the rest of the crew. I don't want to wake up on the same Borg doing the Queens biding. I don't want to wait anymore. All I want is to be back on Voyager to be with you." I didn't know what to say. I was about to leave Unimatrix Zero but Kathryn stopped me as she grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"Seven I didn't mean we leave here like this." Kathryn said.  
"It's almost time to launch our attack, I should probably head back." I replied.  
"Seven, wait." Kathryn said. I slowly walked away feeling like I just been rejected but I might be wrong on this. Kathryn grabbed my arm to turn me around and said to me,  
"If you think for a second that I don't love you. You're wrong, I love you so much Seven of Nine. I would do anything to be with you again, I've done all I could to save you but I seem to be stuck. I asked you to marry me because I want to be with you Seven for the rest of our life but Seven I don't want to be in Unimatrix Zero any longer I need to be able to hold you in my arms, to feel your body on mine, to feel your lips on mine as if it was the first time I kissed you." I stood there staring at her. Kathryn leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away as I looked away from her. Kathryn placed her hand on my check to turn my face so I could see into her eyes.  
"Seven can we please save this moment for when I return. I don't want to remember it in Unimatrix Zero, I want to remember it on Voyager."

"Captain I need to head back to Voyager so we can save you." This was the first time I ever called her captain when we're alone. Kathryn was surprised when I called her captain.  
"Umm… Well then be quick, Seven." Was all Kathryn could say. I left Kathryn standing there with a whiten look on her face. I felt a little guilty leaving her like that and I believe that I hurt her.

_Back On Voyager._

I walked to the shuttle bay to check on Tom and B'Elanna. If this mission going work I need to give them a quick small briefing on what they need to do. I continue to feel bad leaving Kathryn like that, never had we done this. I entered the shuttle bay to see Tom and B'Elanna waiting for me .  
"Seven you're alright?" Tom asked.  
"I'm fine." I replied. "Right everyone is leaving Unimatrix Zero right now, it's all up to you now. Any questions?"  
"Is the captain fine?" B'Elanna asked.  
"Yes she is, any other questions?" No one asked any more questions.  
"Right to your stations and come back with our captain in one piece. Understood?"  
"Yes ma'am." Tom and B'Elanna answered. Tom and B'Elanna boarded the Delta Flyer and left Voyager. I started to head to Astrometrics to do other work and keep an eye on things in case something went wrong.

I started to work but couldn't, I tried to get myself to work but I still couldn't get to work, my mind was set, set on Kathryn. Being Borg I didn't have to deal with these human emotions but now I feel lost without Kathryn I need her back, I need to see her now. But will I have time to do that.  
"_Harry to Seven of Nine."_ Harry said over the com.  
"Go ahead."  
_"Seven the Delta Flyer has made it pass the Borg cubes and is about ready to beam B'Elanna over to the Cube that the captain is on." _  
"Understood keep me posted, I'll monitor some of it from Astrometrics."  
_"Right Harry out." _I need to keep my mind on the task. I started to keep a sensor lock on the Delta Flyer and keep a lock on Tom and B'Elanna's life signs. My only problem was I can't keep my mind on the task, but rescuing Kathryn is the task I requested, we requested it. I want her back so I don't have to spend another day without her. I need to see her.


	12. Chapter 12

**SVOP.**

The Delta Flyer has left Voyager and we were waiting. I soon received word that the Delta Flyer had not been spotted yet and B'Elanna has beamed over on to the Borg cube. So far so good I thought to myself. I was still waiting on the word of the virus if it had gone through the system yet so far nothing. It could take a while but I wasn't going to give up on hope. I left Astrometrics to go to the Mess Hall. I got myself a drink and something to eat while I waited.

**BPOV.**

I was beamed on to the Borg ship so far no one has detected me. I had to find the Central Plexus to upload the virus in to the Borg cube. This wasn't going to be easy and seeing how I have to do it by myself there was no time for stuff ups. I crept around a corner and saw a drone walking straight for me. I quickly moved out of the way so it doesn't crash into to me. I still couldn't believe that none of the drones have notice me.  
_"Voyager to Torres?"_ My communicator went off.  
"Torres here what's the status on the map I need?" I replied.  
_"B'Elanna you need to keep going straight then head right until you reach a junction. Once you reach the junction you need to head left and go straight for a while till you reach a force field. Once you get to the force field call back and Seven will lead you the rest of the way." _  
"Right and how long will this take me?"  
_"About an hour. Just follow the instructions and make sure you keep out of the Borg way."_  
"Well that's going to be hard. B'Elanna out."

I grabbed my tri-quarter and flipped it open so I could see what was ahead. I walked down the corridor and followed some of the drones along the way. I have to admit this was creepy drones everywhere and I decide to take this mission on my own. This was a bad plan. I turned right and followed the corridor down until I was at this junction. There were hundreds of Borg drones including.  
"Captain Janeway…" I whispered. I hit my com-badge and contacted Voyager.  
"Torres to Voyager."  
_"Go ahead B'Elanna."_ Seven replied.  
"Seven I found Janeway." Soon there were silences. Seven didn't reply.  
"Seven?"

**SPOV**

"_Seven can you hear me I said I have found Janeway what do you want me to do?" _ B'Elanna asked. I was surprised. I thought Janeway would be with the queen following her orders or keeping her happy. This isn't right.  
_"Seven!"_ B'Elanna yelled.  
"Sorry yes what did you say again?" I asked.  
_"I said I found the captain now what do you want me to do?"_  
"I could say put a tracking on her but if you get too close to her the queen will notice. Use your tri-quarter to record the Captains movement that way the queen won't find out that you're there."  
_"Understood Torres out."_

**BPOV**

Seven didn't sound to please that I spotted Janeway. I think she must think that something isn't right because Janeway wasn't in the place that Seven thought she would be.  
_"Parris to Torres." _Tom called.  
"Go ahead."  
_"I just got word that you spotted Janeway and you're now keeping a track on her."  
_"Yes Tom it's all true."  
_"Just to let you know Seven is going to join you very soon."_  
"What do you mean?"  
_"Once you upload the virus and she has returned from Unimatrix Zero she will join you on the cube and help you with Janeway."_ Well Seven has change the plans to this mission in one go.  
"Understood." I continued with my mission. I turned left down the corridor and followed it down until reached the force field. I stand out of the way because the Borg drones were walking in and out of the force field. I checked my tri-quarter and saw that Borg Janeway was on the move and she was coming towards me.

"Shit." I whispered softly. I then got in contact with Voyager.  
"Torres to Voyager Borg Janeway is following me. I have reached the force field now what do I do?"  
_"Send a code to message to Janeway that will send her back to an alcove to regenerate. I'm working on the force field as we speak." _Seven replied.  
"How on earth do I do that?"  
_"Just think of something."_ I started working on an encoded message and sent it straight to Janeway. Once the message was sent I saw that she turned around and headed to an alcove.  
"Right I've done it how long till I can get pass this force field?" I asked.  
_"Done you should be able to pass the force field without being detected now." _Seven replied.  
"Right thanks. So where do I go now?"  
_"It's another hundred yards. It's not that far."_  
"You don't sound convincing."  
_"Just trust me." _I let out a huge sigh and closed my eyes as I walked through the force field. So far so good. I haven't set off any alarms thank god for that.

I continued walking down the corridor until I could find a console or something that looks like the Central Plexus. I used my tri-quarter to find the Central Plexus and soon I was able to find it.  
"Right so this is the Central Plexus. A gel type thing." I said to myself. I grab the hypo spry from my pocket and place the spry on the gel and pulled the trigger to send the virus which spread through all the drones. Now I just got to hide and wait for Seven.

**SPOV**

I ran to my alcove and started regenerating, to enter Unimatrix Zero.

_Unimatrix Zero_

The virus has already spread through Unimatrix Zero. It was already collapsing. I had a hunch that Janeway would be here before it all ends. I ran through what was left of the woods and soon found her standing there looking at the last remains of Unimatrix.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. Janeway then turned to me and looking at me.  
"I was waiting for you to return." She replied.  
"I'll be beaming on to the cube and with the help from B'Elanna we'll bring you back home." Janeway smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms.  
"You've been doing this just to bring me back? What will everyone else say?" Janeway asked.  
"They'll just know that their crewmate is very interested to bring their captain back no matter what." I replied. "Besides I love you Kathryn and I always have loved you. Everything you taught me, everything we've been through, I want to be with you and that's the truth." I brushed my lips on Janeways lips which she then took the invite and kissed me.

"It looks like you have found the way to get me out of here." Janeway said.  
"It was my intention to bring you back. You would do the same for me. Just not risking the crews lives." I said blushingly. I kissed Janeway so passionately and held her close to me.  
"We should probably get out of here before we are lost in Unimatrix Zero." Janeway said.  
"I guess I'll see you on the other side then?" I asked her.  
"You will Seven. You will." Janeway then disappeared and it was soon my turn to get out of Unimatrix Zero.

_Back On Voyager_

I hurried to the infirmary to grab the equipment that I need to save Janeway. I then headed for transporter bay three and was beamed on to the Borg Cube.  
"Seven to Torres." I said as I hit my com-badge.  
_"Torres here where are you?" _B'Elanna replied.  
"I'm at the junction where you saw Janeway."  
_"I'll be there in just a minute." _I stand there waiting for B'Elanna to turn up but soon I spotted her. I spotted Janeway in Borg form. I grabbed my phaser unsure if she was still acting as a part of the collective or if she has been disconnected from the hive mind. Never the less it was a risk I was willing to take. I had no time to wait for B'Elanna I could get Janeway now and tell B'Elanna to meet back at the shuttle. I was about to take my chances but soon B'Elanna turned up.  
"What do you think you are doing?" B'Elanna asked me.  
"I see her… I see Janeway there." I replied as I pointed to her. "She's heading for the queens chambers, we need to stop her."

I ran after Janeway and B'Elanna soon followed. We ran dodging every single drone to get to her. She was almost at the door to the queens chambers when B'Elanna deactivated her.  
"Take her back to the ship I have unfinished business here." I said to B'Elanna.

"What in hell's name are you doing?" She asked me. I ignored her and hit my com-badge,  
"Seven to Parris beam B'Elanna and Janeway to the shuttle now."  
_"Seven?" _Tom replied confused on the order I gave him.  
"Do it!"  
"Don't you bloody da-" Soon B'Elanna and Janeway were back on the shuttle and I was left on the cube.  
"Like I said unfinished business to attend to." I said to myself. I set my phaser on kill and walked in to the queen's chambers and already the queen was pissed.  
"I can't hear their voices… Why can't I hear their voices?" The queen asked herself.  
"Must be something I did!" I shouted out. The queen turned around and saw me standing there with a phaser in hand.  
"Seven of Nine why would you do this to your own kind?" The queen asked.

"You are not my kind! You were never my kind! I am a human being, an individual." I replied.  
"Oh save it I heard it all before. You are Borg Seven always has been always will be, just because you look human and dress human doesn't change the facts that you are Borg."  
"Yet I can do what the Borg can't do and that love! You are a race that will never understand the true meaning of emotions."  
"What have you done to my drones?" The queen asked with a almighty fury.  
"Nothing."  
"Seven you are lying to me now tell me what have you done to my drones!"  
"I just so happen to place a virus in the Central Plexus which disconnects everyone from the hive mind and leaves you with no one to control." Soon the ship started falling apart. "And it sounds to me that your ship is falling apart.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it. How many drones can't you hear thousands? Millions? Tell me queenie how does it feel to not hear all those voices in your head? How does it feel to not control anyone at this point of time? How do you feel after taking everyone, killing them to let them become one?" The queen screamed in frustration, unable to cope without anyone to control.  
"You will pay Seven of Nine!" The queen yelled.  
"Now I wouldn't count on that." A familiar voice called out. I turned around to see who was behind me. I couldn't believe my eyes.


End file.
